paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mer-pups and the Underwater Rescue
This is an old collab between vixiedog and Rory on the Go!, if she doesn't come back soon, I will work on it on my own. Summary Zuma's out surfing and suddenly he gets knocked under water and unconcious by a huge wave. When he wakes up he's in Ocean Island, the magical island of mer-pups and semi-mers. After a couple days Zuma's all ready to go home, but will he make it back? Characters Zuma Kaina Coka Nurse Saldi Ontario Hurion Uva Story Zuma paddled out to the center of the bay and stood up, balancing on his surf board. The waves were perfect at this time of day. He started out with the smaller waves and got bigger and bigger. Suddenly a huge wave washed over his, knocking him off the surfboard into the water. He swam up but suddenly his surfboard hit him on his head after flying into the air. **** Zuma blinks his eyes to clear the blurry picture around him. Whispers are coming from all over the room. All he can make out is... "...found him under... I brought..." said the first voice. "...he'll be fine... what is...you and..." said the second. Suddenly the voices became much clearer and so did the scene. "Hey look! He's up!" said a third voice. Zuma slowly sat up, pausing every so often because his vision would get blurry again. Three pups were in the room, one was a nurse, the other two were regular pups. "W-whewe am I-i?" he asked cautiously. The two pups looked at each before responding together. "Ocean Island" they replied. "W-what's O-ocean Island?" he asked. This time the nurse exchanged the glance. "Ocean Island is a island for mer-pups and half-mer to live at. Not to many regular pups know about this island." said the black and white pup. "And we don't trust too many pups with the knowledge of Ocean Island." added in the peach and white pup. "Then... why did y-you twust me? And awen't you wegular p-pups to?" Zuma asked as he looked around the room. "We mer-pups here on Ocean Island can tell who to trust and who not to trust." said the black and white pup simply. "Now, what's your name?" asked the peach and white pup. "Zuma... My name is Zuma." he said. "I'm Kaina~" said the black and white pup, Kaina. "And I'm Coka~" said the peach and white pup, Coka. "Oh! We never answered your second question! No, we aren't regular pups, we are mer-pups~" said Kaina. "Well, actually, we're half-mers, but close enough~!!" said Coka happily. "Now, Kaina and Coka have offered for you to stay at their house so you get to stay at their beach house~" said the Nurse. Kaina and Coka smiled eagerly at him. (Scene Change)(Kaina and Coka's beach house) Zuma looked around at the small beach hut and was amazed. "Its not much but it's home~" said Kaina. "I hope that you don't mind sleeping on the couch~" added in Coka. "I don't mind at all~!" said Zuma, shaking his head. "Great! Now... want a cookie?" asked Coka eagerly. "Sure!" exclaimed Zuma, realizing how hungry he was. Kaina headed off to the kitchen and returned with a platter of oatmeal cookies. "Thanks Kaina!" said Zuma, snatching two cookies from the platter and scarfing them down. "Make our home, your home~ Feel free to look around the island, but tell me and Coka when you're going out~" said Kaina. "It's getting late, so feel free to go to sleep whenever you want~" Zuma nodded. "I might go out to the beach in a few minutes~" he said. Kaina smiled. "Okay~ The beach is one of the best ones in the world~" she said warmly, before yawning. "I'm going to head to bed now, I've had a busy day~ If Coka is still up when you get home, make sure to tell her that you're home so we don't wake up and freak out~" instructed Kaina, climbing up the stairs once she was done talking. "I'm going to go raid the fridge, hope you enjoy the beach~!!" said Coka, bounding over the kitchen. Zuma watched her go before heading to the beach. (Scene Change)(At the Beach) Zuma watched as some merpups swam around in the deeper portion of the bay as he sat on a rock and dangled his paws into the water. A pup came up to him and sat down next to the rock. "You're that pup that Kaina rescued, aren't you?" she asked, looking out at the sunset. Zuma looked down at her with surprise. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked in surprise. "It's the biggest news on Ocean Island since the princess prophecy had a nominee~" explained the pup simply. "My name is Saldi." "It's nice to meet you Saldi, I'm Zuma~" said Zuma. "Nice to meet you too~ Are you enjoying the beach?" said Saldi. Zuma nodded. Saldi continued watching the sun as it set. A few minutes later she stood up and walked into the water. "Want to come in? I would love to stay on the land for a little more but the spell wears off now~" said Saldi as she transformed into a merpup. Zuma waded into the water and looked at Saldi in surprise. "I'm a full mer but I had cast on me to let be on land for a few hours~" said Saldi happily. coming soon